Today's My Birthday
by Kajune
Summary: Abirama doesn't like perfumes, and when Charlotte decides to use a product in his own room, he is left with the only excuse he can think of.


**Title** : Today's My Birthday

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: General

**Warning **: Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : Abirama doesn't like perfumes, and when Charlotte decides to use a product in his own room, he is left with the only excuse he can think of.

* * *

><p><strong>Abirama Redder's Birthday Story<strong>

* * *

><p>"Would ya fucking stop spraying perfume! I can't practice my ritual when you do!" Abirama shouts, sending out strong waves that blow away the perfume and nearly knock the other Arrancar off the bed.<p>

There has been numerous opponents with different appearances, giving Abirama a chance to try out new killing methods. As successful as he is in winning every battle, he is painfully unsuccessful in getting his opponents to join in his ritual. It can be understood if they simply want to get on with the fight, but judging by the dumbfounded expressions he often gets, that doesn't seem to be the reason. He was once told that his ritual is rather meaningless, for everyone that loves to fight wants to fight as much and as soon as possible, instead of sparing some time to reveal one's methods. Of course, Abirama knew this was most likely true, for he had almost gotten himself killed by an opponent that expected what attack he was going to use. However, it just didn't feel right at all to skip his self-made ritual. The single time that he did, left him hardly motivated and without much will power. It was only a good thing that he was fighting a rather weak Hollow that time.

Recently, Abirama has been trying to make his ritual more entertaining, so that less opponents - if not all - will join him in his shouting. That plan seems to have backfired today, since Charlotte has decided to try out nasty perfumes to see if he'd be called 'ugly' more less. Using human products to improve his beauty isn't something Charlotte prefers doing, for he is already very confident in his own inner beauty. Like most Arrancars though, he is full of curiosity, just like Abirama, who wishes to know what method of killing would fit the fellow Fraccion most.

"If you are unable to stand such beauty, then leave." Charlotte proudly states, once again aiming the gem-shaped bottle at himself.

"This is my room, idiot!" What Abirama said isn't a lie, for they are indeed in his rather empty quarters. The reason for having the disturbing man with him is that earlier, he had gotten into a fight with Ggio over similar reasons that will cause another fight between Abirama and the man in question. Thanks to a bet, Ggio is to avoid interrupting Abirama's ritual try-outs. The former will not barge into the latter's room unless he finds out that Abirama can't continue while in Charlotte's presence.

Even though he himself is more superior in size, it can't be denied that when angered, Ggio can be as vicious as a wild tiger. Of course, tigers are more deadly than eagles, and no self-centered rose can win against either. Yet, Charlotte always manages to slip away from danger when it comes to his fellow Fraccion, much to the anger of them all.

"So? You have already lend it to me." Blinking oh-so loving, Charlotte gives the impression that he really is out of his mind. So far, he is the only Arrancar with stupid obsessions over himself, surprisingly surpassing that of the perverted Szayelaporro Granz.

"Like hell I have!" Abirama turns away from the mirror and faces the other who sits in a feminine manner, without getting up off the floor. "The reason I let you in is to keep that damn Ggio at bay!"

"You afraid?" Charlotte asks, his bright eyes almost glaring pitifully at the man crossed-legs on the floor. His voice actually sounds a bit more manly for once.

"Of choking on your stupid perfume, you could say that." He would be lying if he said he didn't feel secure with the idea of Ggio running loose, with or without his Zanpakuto released. So, in order to maintain an unfazed appearance, he tells another truthful statement.

"How dare you say that!" Charlotte rises to his feet, visibly (and unsurprisingly) hurt by the direct comment about what he alone finds amusing. He has yet to appear in public using any sort of perfume, and depending on the results, he'll see if he'll keep any. For now, all the stuff he got from his latest trip to the human world are precious to his pure heart. "You just simply can't accept the beauty which is number one." Charlotte gracefully says, unknowingly sickening the black-haired Arrancar. "Give me one reason, to believe that what I said, isn't true." He glares at Abirama, with a smile on his face nonetheless.

Thinking of ways to get out of trouble may not be Abirama's specialty, but considering what day it is today, he might actually manage to complete his ritual without Charlotte's presence. Swiftly, he spins back to face the mirror, eyes closed but a smile quite visible on his face. "Today's my birthday, so I don't want to end up dying over such tiny things."

It's very true what he just said. So true, even though unconfirmed, Charlotte actually leaves. To him, birthdays are suppose to be the days when people become more beautiful than before, for it is the symbol that one has lived through the filthy world for another year.

The minute Charlotte closes the door, the minute Abirama hears a loud growl. Even though he hears nothing afterwards, Abirama's smirks menacingly.

"I'm gonna get ya killed."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
